Momentarily His
by TheAwkwardSmilesofRoppongi
Summary: Mikado finds himself falling for Izaya- Literally.
1. Chapter 1

"Dude, like, I can't believe you right now." Kida, my best friend since junior high, shook his head and sighed. "You had this monumental chance, and you just had to bow it, huh?"  
"Mm." I said absently, spinning the dial on my locker a few times.  
"God damn man. She was supposed to blow it. Literally. Not you." Kida blew a piece of his blonde hair out of his face and fixed his eyes on me with a look of exaggerated adoration. "Oh Mikado, baby, lets go into the woods so I can fondle you-"  
I turned around and tried to hide my embarrassment at that. "Look, Kida.. I just.. Didn't like her much.."  
When Kida opened his mouth to say something, I cut him off by waving my hand around and saying, "We've got class in a few, so go get your things and meet me there."  
He just shook his head, and I saw the disappointed look on his face. "Fine fine. Alright." A few moments later, he was almost at the end of the hallway and, when I opened my locker to grab my bag for gym, he was out of sight.  
I sighed and let my locker close with a bang.  
I really, really hated that Kida was always trying to set me up with some girl. It was exhausting and, frankly, odd. So what if I was waiting for the right girl? It was my business who I got naked with.  
This running through my head, I started off towards the big red double doors that allowed me access to the gym and, after walking a few feet, the boys locker room. I pushed against one of the doors and stopped short when it didn't budge. That was weird.  
I pushed again, with no luck. Maybe the custodian just forgot to unlock these particular doors. Maybe.  
I didn't think twice about this, instead I just continued on my way, wondering if the other door that led to the P.E. room was also locked.  
To my oddly amazing luck, they weren't.  
Nudging them open and stepping inside, I pulled my jacket closer. It was cold. Not just, 'oh, it's kind of chilly today..' cold. Cold as in, my teeth had started to chatter and I was afraid I would turn into a human popsicle.  
Instead of abandoning the room in favor of a much more warm one, I started forward, walking slowly to the wide open space which would take me inside of the boys locker room. As I walked farther into the large space, the air grew colder, almost to the point where I could see tiny snowflakes.  
Okay, I was exaggerating, be seriously. This was weird.  
Taking one more step, I stopped suddenly, narrowing my eyes. "Hey, is that you Kida?"  
There it was again. A small movement beside the tall bleachers. I snapped my mouth shut.  
This felt all too familiar, like a corny scary movie where the heroine sees a murdered and is stupid enough to keep calling out hello.  
Instead of advancing on whoever it was lurking and being creepy, I shook my head and headed into the locker room to change.  
There were only a few people there, and I furrowed my eyebrows at how they barely seemed to notice the freezing air.  
Dumping my bag on the bench, I plopped down and turned toward one of the guys already dressed.  
"Hey.. Shizuo? Why's it so cold in here?"  
Shizuo looked up from his shoes, which I now noticed he'd been having difficulty tying, and raised an eyebrow. "It's hot." Was all he said before returning to his Pumas.  
"Ah..." I blinked at him.  
If it was hot, why was I so freaking cold? It really made no sense, and for a moment, I thought Shizuo was just saying anything to get me to leave him alone. He really didn't like me very much..  
"You've got a minute before Coach starts class Mika."  
I looked up and paused in my digging through my bag and nodded. "I know."  
Kida just cocked his head and still wore that disappointed expression as he said, "Hurry up." and turned, walking out of the room along with the other boys.  
I started to quickly dress down, pulling my Raira shirt over my head. I vaguely recall that a girl, whose name I think is Erika, said my muscles really popped out when I wore this. I blushed and glanced at myself in the mirror. Yeah. Right.  
Before I turned back around, something in the corner of the mirror moved. Thinking it was just another late person, I bent down to pull my shorts up, but just then a loud bang startled me and I straightened up immediately.  
"Jesus Christ.." I mumbled, glancing down at a few fallen lockers.  
Stepping forward and, yes, clutching at my shirt, I glanced around. I didn't see anyone and, obviously, lockers don't juts fall by themselves, so I said, "Ha ha. Very funny." and turned back around, and to see the fallen lockers companions hit the ground.  
By now, I was freaked out and a little annoyed at whoever was doing this, and I just sighed and plopped down, pulling on my shoes and shoving my bag into a still standing and empty locker.  
I stomped off towards the exit, but stopped short when heard a soft moan to my right. I glanced over towards the noise, and found myself looking inside of the Coach's office. Without a second thought, and stepped forward and pressed my face against the glass.  
No one.  
"Mmm.." I muttered to myself, stepping away from the glass, just as a person came into view and hands banged on the glass.  
I yelped, not even embarrassed by it, and stumbled backward. "A-Ah..!" Bracing myself and squeezing my eyes shut, I waited for the impact of hitting either the floor or a bench.  
When it didn't come, I cracked open one eye, and registered that I was, indeed, still standing, but being held up. A hand was on the small of my back and on my elbow, keeping my steady.  
"Oh.." I breathed, quickly scrambling forward and almost falling again, but those same hands helped me up.  
"Careful."  
I felt myself go completely still as the voice seemed to wash over my skin. It sounded so... so intimate, untouchable, and, a little part of me was almost drooling over this last fact, dangerous.  
When I could finally allow myself to move, I tipped my head back, way WAY back, and looked at my um.. savior.  
"Thanks." I breathed out, once my eyes saw red ones.  
There was a pause, but my hero smiled, and I felt little butterflies erupt in my stomach.  
"No problem."  
At that, I detached myself, this time less urgently, and turned to address whoever this person was, but was beaten to it.  
"Hey. I'm Izaya."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh I.. see.." My voice came out hushed as I redirected my gaze downward, suddenly becoming very interested in my semi-new shoes.  
They were shaped to make my feet look bigger then they were, with the black cloth that was the main part of the shoe, and small white lines that zig zagged from the heel to the toe.  
They were horrendous. But I wore them any way.  
While I was examining my bad shoes, another pair suddenly came into view, only I hadn't moved. When I lifted my head, I was surprised to see that the other guy had stepped closer. Really close.  
An embarrassed flush flamed up my cheeks, and stretched down my neck and covered other parts of my body.  
When my eyes met hit, I was startled to find red ones boring into mine, and I stepped back.  
"Wh-what..?" I stuttered, hating it even as it came out. A nervous feeling built up in my stomach, and I started blinking quickly.  
"Oh nothing, Air Conditioner-chan." Came that melodic voice, and I silently bristled at the name. "You just have the most amazing eyes."  
My eyes widened and, a moment later, I squeezed them shut. "What? No.." What was this? Was this some kind of prank? Was this a joke? A sickening feeling made me take a deep breath and open my eyes.  
"I-"  
I froze.  
"You what?"  
I lifted my eyes , and stared at the face that was a few inches away from mine. Up close, his eyes blazed with.. Intelligence. Interest. Humor. Danger.  
"I.. Don't know.." My voice was quiet again, and I moved back, uncomfortable with the small distance between us. I tore my gaze from his and looked away, coughing in the sudden silence that filled the locker room.  
He made me feel uneasy and.. A little bit embarrassed. Nervous. No..  
He made me feel alive.  
"Well I need to get to class so.."  
I paused again, something that was steadily becoming a habit, and rubbed my right arm.  
"Then you better get going." Izaya stopped smiling then, I could hear it in his voice. When I glanced at him, he'd turned and walked further into the room.  
"Don't you have class?" I asked suddenly, holding my breath when he stopped.  
Stupid, stupid me. Idiot.  
Izaya had turned around again, and smiled that smile, which made butterflies go ballistic in my stomach. When he cocked his head slightly, I fidgeted under his scrutiny, looking down again.  
"No, I don't. Free period." He voice sounded amused.  
"Ah.."  
"Why?' He asked suddenly, moving closer once again. I held my breath. "You want to get rid of me?"  
"No." I squeaked out, shaking my head when he was a foot away. So close, I could reach out and touch him if I dared.  
"Then you wouldn't mind if I stayed for a bit?" When he stepped forward again, I shook my head quickly and whirled around. "No, I need to go.. So stay." I barely got an inch before I felt myself being tugged back.  
A moment later, I was pressed up against the wall, wide eyed and breathing faster then I wanted to.  
I didn't say anything, only looked up at his pale face, at the serious look on his face, and expression in is eyes that was saying more then words ever could.  
And that scared me.  
"You're really cute, Mikado."  
His breath hit my neck as he moved closer, and I closed my eyes and lifted my chin, more afraid of meeting his eyes then of what he was doing. A quiet moan escaped my lips even before I fell his warm lips brush my neck. I shivered and clutched at his hands, which were moving down to my waist.  
"Ah.." Came my breathy sigh, and my entire body flushed when I felt his teeth scrape against a sensitive area.  
"Sto.. Iza-" When I felt a tug at the front of shorts, I bit back on my words and felt something twitch in response to his next words.  
"Stay here with me."


End file.
